Memories
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Just a nice little Liley One-Shot. Miley and Lilly just share some memories of their life together. Liley. Read&Review please. :


Memories

It's been years since my wife and I had met. I remember it like it was just yesterday. She was my first love…okay my second. But if you ask me, I'd say first. Why is that you ask, because she was the first girl I fell in _love_ with. Yeah sure the first girl I met I had liked a lot but that was nothing compared the passion I feel for Miley.

It started back in college, Stacy and I had just broken up and pretty much everything in my life sucked at that point. That was until Miley walked into it, picking up the missing pieces…

****

I ran to my dorm in tears, the girl I gave my heart to had just stomped all over it! How could she do this to me? I though. Seriously I gave up my whole life for her…my parents' love, my school reputation (known as the school lesbian because of that), everything and she just didn't even give a damn. "_Oh, I'll never hurt you Lilly."_ What a lie that was.

When I finally got into my room, I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto my bed in heavy sobs. This was the first person I had ever in my life loved so deeply and she just turns around, crushing it all. What on Earth did I do to deserve that?

"Lilly, oh my gosh! What's the matter?" I heard my roommate Miley rush over to my bed and wrapped my body in her arms. Miley was a sweet girl, we had become really close friends here. Something Stacy didn't seem to like. She made that pretty clear when I'd always bring Miley along to hang out with us. Which I don't know why she didn't, she's a sweet person.

Miley's arms were so soft and gentle it was as if I was lying on my pillow. "Me and …Stacy…" I sobbed before being able to finish, "She … brokeupwithme." I said my voice jumbling the last few words into one. Thank God she knew what I had said though; I wouldn't be able to say it again. My heart was ripped into half.

"Oh Lilly, oh sweetie…come here." She said in that amazing voice of hers as she held me close to her. It felt good to have someone to cry on, instead of crying into my pillow that's for sure.

"Lilly, you deserve better than her! Way better. You're such a sweet girl and no one should ever, ever hurt you. That girl has got to be blind for dumping you! Anyone would be lucky to have you. I can't believe anyone would ever want to hurt someone as adorable as you." Yes, Miley was very supportive of my sexuality. That's one of things that made me really like having her as my friend besides how sweet she was.

Miley was always there for me when something was wrong, never once has she left me in the cold because of who I was. (Unlike my own flesh in blood) That night she even let me sleep with her because of how upset I had been. She had her arms tightly wrapped around my waist and my head had rested on top of her chest. I sure did get a good night's sleep. I think I even heard her say "I love you," in her sleep.

****

The door creaked open as I was lying in mine and Miley's bedroom watching television. "Who's there?" I said, not taking my eyes from the screen of the television. It was my beautiful wife who had come into our room. She walked over to where I was laying and then lied down beside me as she pulled me onto her chest. "Hey baby." Miley caressed my forehead while I pressed my lips onto hers. God, her lips were so soft and sweet.

Miley pulled me closer as she deepened the kiss with much more intensity. This was one good kiss. I told myself while I kissed her even deeper. "Okay, I need a breather, Miles. Even though I'd like to continue the kiss…" I said as I placed my head back onto her chest, catching my breath. She stroked my cheek, "Aww I'd rather you breathe than die on me during a kiss." I laughed.

"I mean it sweetie." She said, holding me close to her. Miley pressed her lips onto the top of my head and lied there holding me for who knows how long.

****

Lilly and I were walking around the park, so happy to have finally got ourselves booked for a wedding. We'd been trying to get it booked for months but none of them were available until my dad had found us this wonderful chapel. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's waist, pulling her a bit closer to me and pressed my lips onto her cheek. "You're so cute, you know that love?" She giggled and rested her head upon my shoulder.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" She asked, making me give her a soft kiss onto her lips. Lilly was the sweetest little thing I've ever met in my entire life and I made sure she knew exactly how much she had meant to me. She did the same.

I wrapped my arms around while pulling her closer to me, kissing her with more passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss, and pushing us both down onto the grass. We lied on the ground making out for at least a half hour. Unfortunately we had to break it up due to how late it had gotten.

So we lied on the ground, Lilly in my arms, just watching the sun go down and make a beautiful sunset. I pressed my lips atop her head while holding her close to my body. "I love you, Lilly bear." Lilly smiled as she snuggled herself closer into my arms. It felt so right to just lay there and hold the love of my love as close to me as I possibly could. She just brightened my day.

"I love you too, Smiles." She said, pressing her lips to my neck. Hearing her call me that always made my heart flutter with joy. I loved that nickname; she's been calling me that since the first day we met just as I've been calling her Lilly bear.

Lilly nuzzled her head into my neck as I wrapped my arms tight around her waist, keeping her as close to my body as I could. There was no way I would let anything or anyone come between the two of us. Lilly was _mine_ and _mine_ only. "No one can ever come between us. We're soul mates forever." I said into her ear as we drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

****

I smiled down at my wife who was sprawled out on my chest. Gosh, she was so beautiful. I thought to myself as I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She was the best thing that had ever came into my life and the thought of losing my precious Lilly was tearing the both of us to pieces. Lilly was the sweetest person in my life, she was always there for me as I was for her, she always showed me how she loved as I did for her, and she was just a wonderful person to be around. I loved her more than any person in the whole entire universe. **No one** and I mean **no one** could take that love away from either of us.

We had been married for just about three years now, yet we'd been together for about ten. Every minute of being with my sweet angel was heaven. Lilly was no doubt the world to me. I'd do anything for her, anything at all.

"Mmmm…" I heard her say in her sleep. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to me. "Lilly, you okay?" She turned her head while burying her face into my chest and continued sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, she was so cute.

I pressed my lips softly onto Lilly's forehead and let them rest at that spot for a few moments. Soon I could sense that she was waking up from her nap, which she had one a lot more often than usual. Although it was too be expected that Lilly bear would be more tired.

It all happened one day back when she and I were planning for our wedding shower…

****

My girlfriend (well my soon to be amazing wife) and I were sitting at the kitchen table on my laptop looking for a nice yet reasonable place to have our wedding shower. We were both extremely excited of course. "Oh, this place looks nice." My girlfriend, Lilly, said as she took a sip of her coffee. I turned my face so I could check out the place that she was talking about and gasped. "Holy crap. This place looks beautiful, sweetie!" I smiled at her and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Lilly smiled back then went back to the screen and read more about the place we both had liked. I smiled myself and moved my chair closer to her so I was able to caress those adorable cheeks of hers. "You are such a cutie." We shared a small yet tender kiss and then went back to work.

A few hours later both of us had finally agreed on having it there so we booked it for two weeks from now at a very reasonable price. All we had to do now was send out invitations to people who we had wanted to come which is exactly what we had done.

Lilly insisted we go to the store to buy the cards, even though she knew we could make them on the computer at no cost. She probably just wanted to get out of the house; I couldn't blame her I had wanted to get out as well so I agreed and we headed off to the store.

When we got there, Lilly hurried out of the car and then rushed right into the store leaving me behind. I smiled to myself then walked in as well. I could see my girlfriend already looking at the different kinds of cards when I finally caught up to her.

"Find anything yet?" I asked as I wrapped my arms gently around her waist. "Mm, not yet. But I did find something for you." She smiled.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Aww Lilly, don't you even think about getting anything for me." She sighed but nodded her head in agreement as she slowly put it back on the rack, then rested her head on my shoulder while we looked for invitations for our bridal shower.

It had took us about ten minutes finally decide on one we both had liked. The card was nice, it was white on the outside with a picture of a bouquet on it which I had thought that was just adorable and the inside it just said the usual things an invitation would say. So we bought three dozen of those since we were only inviting about 25-30 people to the shower.

"I can't wait to get married, especially to you _Miley_." Lilly smiled as she pressed her lips onto mine. My arms pulled her closer to my body so I could deepen the kiss. "Ah, well I can't either my love. Only two more months." I said as I continued the kiss, deeper and deeper each time. After a few minutes though I felt Lilly pull back as she gasped for air. She squirmed from underneath my arms and passed out onto to the ground, still trying to breathe.

I crouched down to where she was lying and pulled her onto my lap as I patted her back to help her breathe better. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly, knowing I wouldn't get an answer from her. She clutched my shirt while finally being able to breathe again. "I-I-I don't know…" Lilly said, her voice cracking from how hard she was breathing. I continued to rub her back in small little circles trying to help her breathe normally but unfortunately it didn't work out well.

Her breathing only grew worse so I rushed her to the hospital worried to death about what was wrong with her. And to our dismay the hospital was flooded with all kinds of emergencies so Lilly and I had to wait about ten minutes. I sat in one of the chairs with her on my lap, patting her back to get her to breathe normally though each time it still failed.

Finally ten minutes later we were allowed to go back so the doctor could see what was wrong to my precious girlfriend. The doctor told Lilly to lie herself down on the bed and then to tell him what was bothering her. And that is exactly what she had done, although she was still having a hard time breathing, so I had to help her out by telling him as I held her hand in mine. "Well, we were at the store and had got all our things but when we got outside she started out of know where gasping for air and the she fell to the ground barely able to breathe. I tried to help her by patting her back but that didn't quite work." I said, pressing a gentle kiss upon the blonde's forehead.

He nodded while looking at Lilly then he sighed. "We're gonna have to get an x-ray of her. Something serious could be wrong with her." Lilly's eyes widen at hearing she'd have to get an x-ray, she'd always hated those. I squeezed her hand in mine to give her strength but I knew no matter what she would never get over the fear of them. "Lilly bear it won't be that bad, it's only an x-ray. It's not gonna hurt you sweetie." I said as I pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Yeah." The doctor said, "It'll be over just like that." He snapped his fingers as he said the word that.

We sat in the hospital waiting room(this was two days after the incident)waiting for the results of the cat scan. I held Lilly's hand tight in mine, praying to the Lord the results were good, but I could sense my sweet angel thought otherwise. "Lil, you're gonna be okay angel." I said softly, running my hand gently through her hair.

Lilly rested her head onto my shoulder and sighed. I sighed as well while wrapping her tight in my arms. "I love you, baby." I pressed my lips gently onto her cheek, letting her snuggle closer to me. "I love you too."

Just then the doctor came walking over with a clipboard in his hand and an indescribable expression upon his face. I looked at the ground assuming the worst. "Well we got the results back…I hate to tell you this but Lilly's got lung cancer." We both gasped. _Lung Cancer? My innocent, sweet Lilly has lung cancer?_ I thought to myself. This was just horrible! How on earth could she have got that? She never smoked.

****

I woke up the next morning to find myself lying in Miley's arms which made me smile. She was so beautiful. I loved her more than anything in the whole entire universe. I snuggled deeper into her chest, pressing a soft kiss onto her neck. "I love you, Smiles." I softly whispered into her ear. Obviously she was awake cause' I felt her pull me closer. "I love you too, Lilly bear. Thanks for waking me up." She gave me a smile which had meant she was joking.

I giggled, resting my head onto her chest. "You're most certainly welcomed Smiles." She laughed as well and then we shared a gentle, loving kiss for several minutes. Miley slowly pulled away, her arms wrapped tight around my waist. "You, sweetie, are the best thing to ever happen to me. I will cherish you now and until the day we die." She said looking straight into my eyes.

Tears started to pour from my eyes at the sweet words she just said to me, happy tears of course. I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck as I snuggled closer to her. "Oh Miles, I love you more than anything in the whole world. You are the most wonderful, sweetest person I have ever met and I wouldn't trade you for a thing. I will cherish you forever." I said, nearly sobbing as we shared another loving kiss.

I would never ever stop loving my sweet Miley. Never, ever, ever.


End file.
